special_afandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Appleplum
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Hikari Hanazono page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) 12:14, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Music Apple, if you want "Characters on the cover", I can add it, but you have to fill their names, because I'm not familiar. Looking forward your answer. [[User talk:Iliyana Petkova|'Iliyana']] 18:04, August 14, 2013 (UTC) CONGRATULATIONS Congratulatoions, Apple! [[User talk:Iliyana Petkova|'Iliyana']] 14:53, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Clock Put these codes // /* displayTimer */ var refreshDate; function addDate() { var UTCDate = ((new Date()).toUTCString()).replace("GMT", "(UTC)"); $('#showdate').empty().append('' + UTCDate.substring(5) + ); window.clearTimeout(refreshDate); refreshDate = window.setTimeout(addDate, 1000); } $(document).ready(function() { if (skin 'oasis') $(' ').appendTo('#GlobalNavigation'); else $('#p-personal ul').prepend(' '); addDate(); refreshDate = window.setTimeout(addDate, 1000); $('#displayTimer').css({'font-size': "12px"}); }); // in your MediaWiki:Common.js [[User talk:Iliyana Petkova|'Iliyana']] 04:46, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Adoption Hi Apple! I'm Sugar, I work on the other Special A Wiki! I was just wondering how you become an administrator for your wiki because I don't think my wiki has one! I really want to be the admin on the other Special A though... So, I wanted to see how you became one! I'm an active user, and I'm great at editing, plus I love Special A! So I was really looking forward to it! THANKS! ^_^ -SugarStarz Hi Apple! Thanks so much! You're the BEST! I'll try what you told me to do! Also, if you ever have a question about Special A, just ask me and I might be able to help you answer it! Once again, THANK YOU :3 Good Luck with your Wiki! -Sugar ;D Appleplum, I would like to ask one more question if that's ok with you! How do you know when you become an admin? I was just wondering! -Sugar ^_^ Thanks so much Apple! I'm not an admin yet, but your advice helped! It's so great to have a friend like you! -Sugar ;D APPLE I NEED YOUR HELP!!! How do you put a picture on a character template? Because on my wiki, Ryuu and Tadashi don't have one! So, I decided to put some on myself, OR if you like you can do it if you want to :D All I need to know how to put a picture on and that's it! THNX! -SugarStarz Character Templates Hi Apple! I'm still not the admin yet, but I'm really close! For the character templates, I'm still having a really hard time. So instead, I was thinking that you could make templates for the characters that I name, and I could fill in the rest, just like I did with Ryuu! BUT only if it's ok with you :D THANKS! I really need your help now that I have school and homework! Here are the characters #Sakura #Tadashi #Yahiro Character Templates #2 Hey, no need to apologize! It's ok if you can't, studies and exams are really important! Also, what I meant yesterday is that if you could just add the pictures, I'll do everything esle and add the info to the templates :D And one more thing, I understand if you have to study because I my self have to study too! Now that school is here, I won't be editing that much :( Well anyways, I have to go, I have a soccer game in and hour. Thanks for everything! -Sugar ;D Charater Templates #3 Thank you for your help! Also, my soccer game ended up in a tie, 0 to 0. The images are up to you, you can even add new ones to the wiki if you want! The template I want to use is the one you used for Ryuu is thats ok! Once again, with all my gratitude, THANK YOU! -Sugar :3 Thats ok! It's fine! I feel like it's all my fault because I'm asking too much of you! Also, you don't need to make me a signature mark, I'm fine like this ;D -Sugar :3 Signature Mark No no it's fine! You can make one for me if you want to I'm fine with it! ;D Also, I have a question. Can they take away your admin rights? -Sugar :3 Admin Rights No, I mean if you have admin rights, can the staff take them away once they give them to you? -Sugar :3 Admin Rights #2 Ok thanks! Don't worry, I'll do my best as an admin! Oh, about my rights, do you know the other active user on my wiki? You know, EMOchickz23? Well, they told me to ask her first and make sure she doesn't object, but if she doesn't respond to me in about a week, I'll get my rights ;D -Sugar GOOD NEWS! :D Good news Apple! I'm now the official admin on my wikia! It feels great! So, how do you change the wikia's format? Like how did you get your's to be purple? Also, I hope that in the future we can still work together side by side because still kind of new! THANKS! -SugarStarz ;3 Help! Hey It's me, Sugar! Well, I've tried all I could but I still can't figure out how to add the images to the templates :( I was wondering if you could still do the images for the characters below. Also, I forgot to tell you that I actually sent Maki Minami (author of SA) a letter in the beginning of July about SA! She still hasn't sent a letter back but that's ok, she said in one of the mangas she was busy and was behind on sending back fan mail. WELL ANYWAYS, please help me for the templates! Characters: Tadashi Yahiro Sakura Finn Sumire (Tadashi's mom) Nevermind! ;D So, about the message before this one, well, I actually figured out how to add images by reading the message you sent me on how to do it VERY closely! So you don't need to add them for me any more! I already have Yahiro and Tadashi down! Thanks 4 everything! P.S. Thanks for teaching me how to design my wiki! ONE PROBLEM! How do you change the wikia's background to the image that you want from the internet? I mean how did you get yours? It's cool! Please tell me I need HELP! -Sugar :3 THANKS Re:Editing Hi! Yes, I do plan to continue on editing. I stopped for a day or two because I was focused on one of my wiki's projects. And admin rights would really help me to help out more here :D Admin Rights Thank you for the admin rights! I will try my best to improve and expand this wiki.. And, I kind of need help on templates... For the Character Infobox, I don't think there's any for other Special A members like Jun, Megumi and Tadashi. Also, I don't think there's any customized character infobox for other supporting characters. Your help will be really appreciated :D On the other hand, I made a new logo. I just changed the other text on the current logo a little bit. I made it matching to the Special A Logo... What do you think? http://i938.photobucket.com/albums/ad227/queennicolee/SpecialAWikiWordmark_zpsf44270c7.png [[User:Queennicolee| '''Queennicolee' ]] [[Message_Wall:Queennicolee|'Talk']] http://i938.photobucket.com/albums/ad227/queennicolee/QueenNicole_zpscc45450c.png 00:31, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Re:Infobox and Wiki-Wordmark Thank You. I will put the infoboxes on the main character's pages now. :) [[User:Queennicolee| Queennicolee ]] [[Message_Wall:Queennicolee|'Talk']] http://i938.photobucket.com/albums/ad227/queennicolee/QueenNicole_zpscc45450c.png 05:52, January 1, 2014 (UTC) S.A Wikis Merge Hi Apple! :) SugarStarz asked me if the two Special A wikis can merge, as they have the same info and same subject...Should we merge them? [[User:Queennicolee| Queennicolee ]] [[Message_Wall:Queennicolee|'Talk']] http://i938.photobucket.com/albums/ad227/queennicolee/QueenNicole_zpscc45450c.png 00:15, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Infobox Hi Apple! :D I made a temporarily infobox for other characters which is the Template:Character Infobox . I followed the Special A Infoboxes pattern to create that, though I don't know if I can say I was succesful at doing that... (there's still the purple bg on the parts of the infobox). I hope you could check it out :) [[User:Queennicolee| Queennicolee ]] [[Message_Wall:Queennicolee|'Talk']] http://i938.photobucket.com/albums/ad227/queennicolee/QueenNicole_zpscc45450c.png 04:28, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Romaji names spelling Hai, I think its easier to use the simplify spellings for the characters names, like instead of Ryū Tsuji, use Ryuu Tsuji '''simpler. What do you think? MiyanloveTalk to Me 04:52, January 8, 2014 (UTC) re: Well, you have to think about it for long-term usage, not all users can do the Ryū spelling. Well its up to you anyway, I'm just suggesting MiyanloveTalk to Me 05:09, January 8, 2014 (UTC) [[User:Queennicolee| '''Queennicolee ]] [[Message_Wall:Queennicolee|'Talk']] http://i938.photobucket.com/albums/ad227/queennicolee/QueenNicole_zpscc45450c.png 23:51, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Hi! I'm sorry I haven't replied abou those infoboxes. I will use the one you made, it's so much better than the temporary one I made. And sure, I could do that :D [[User:Queennicolee| Queennicolee ]] [[Message_Wall:Queennicolee|'Talk']] http://i938.photobucket.com/albums/ad227/queennicolee/QueenNicole_zpscc45450c.png 23:51, January 8, 2014 (UTC) New Page Hi! How are you? ^_^ I followed your suggestion and I made for the supporting characters. I also made a couple of changes in the wiki, the background and a bit on the main page. I'm also letting you know that I'm finished liscening the images by following the example Iliyana Petkova send me :D ...By the way, Is it alright if I changed the "Featured Article" and make a new poll on which one should be the next featured article? :) [[User:Queennicolee| Queennicolee ]] [[Message_Wall:Queennicolee|'Talk']] http://i938.photobucket.com/albums/ad227/queennicolee/QueenNicole_zpscc45450c.png 05:31, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Thank you! :) I will remember to change those things every month and keep them up to date, and thank you for noticing about my signature, I didn't realize it was linking to my message wall :D [[User:Queennicolee| Queennicolee ]] [[User_talk:Queennicolee|'Talk']] http://i938.photobucket.com/albums/ad227/queennicolee/QueenNicole_zpscc45450c.png 06:48, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Re: Gush, that scared me...>,< Yeah, I agree. We should remove the founder's rights. The founder didn't even do that much work on this wiki... Have a great day too, and it's okay, haha ~ [[User:Queennicolee| Queennicolee ]] [[User_talk:Queennicolee|'Talk']] http://i938.photobucket.com/albums/ad227/queennicolee/QueenNicole_zpscc45450c.png 23:46, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Hi Apple! I finally got Skype; queennicoleexo [[User:Queennicolee| Queennicolee ]] [[User_talk:Queennicolee|'Talk']] http://i938.photobucket.com/albums/ad227/queennicolee/QueenNicole_zpscc45450c.png 12:20, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Re: Yes, I could do it :) I was planning to, anyways. And thank you for giving me time. Currently, my laptop is currently broken and I'm using an ipad and a computer which I can't use for a long time to check on wikia. [[User:Queennicolee| Queennicolee ]] [[User_talk:Queennicolee|'Talk']] http://i938.photobucket.com/albums/ad227/queennicolee/QueenNicole_zpscc45450c.png 22:49, January 27, 2014 (UTC) I hope it get fixed soon too, and good luck on your final exams! :D [[User:Queennicolee| Queennicolee ]] [[User_talk:Queennicolee|'Talk']] http://i938.photobucket.com/albums/ad227/queennicolee/QueenNicole_zpscc45450c.png 00:04, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Long Time No See! ﻿Hey Apple! It's me, SugarStarz! So, I don't know if Nicole told you yet, but we're cancelling the two wikis merging. We decided that it's fun to have two wikis on the same thing, and plus, they're both doing pretty good! Thanks 4 everything! XD SugarStarz (talk) 03:12, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Re: We should close/delete it, the thread doesn't make sense anyway... It pisses me off too, along with the other anonymous contributors who adds nonsense stuff into this wiki. '~' �� [[User:Queennicolee| Queennicolee ]] [[User_talk:Queennicolee|'Talk']] http://i938.photobucket.com/albums/ad227/queennicolee/QueenNicole_zpscc45450c.png 05:58, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Re: Yeah it's been a while. I'm planning to do more major contributions here but I can do it the next few weeks because we are moving houses and there is no internet on the new one. I will keep watching an eye on this wiki though, because I have mobile data on my phone. Good luck on your exams! If you coukd help out the next few days, that'll be really good ;-) [[User:Queennicolee| Queennicolee ]] [[User_talk:Queennicolee|'Talk']] http://i938.photobucket.com/albums/ad227/queennicolee/QueenNicole_zpscc45450c.png 08:18, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Re: (2) It's okay! :) We finished moved in. I think we'll have wifi the next few days or so. Then, I won't have to use my mobile data anymore to check on wikia and I could start doing more contributions :D [[User:Queennicolee| Queennicolee ]] [[User_talk:Queennicolee|'Talk']] http://i938.photobucket.com/albums/ad227/queennicolee/QueenNicole_zpscc45450c.png 09:11, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Categorization of Images Hi Apple! How did your exams go? :D By the way, are you okay with categorizing the images? I deleted all the duplicates as of now, and I'm planning on re-checking the images so I might as well categorize them. [[User:Queennicolee| Queennicolee ]] [[User_talk:Queennicolee|'Talk']] http://i938.photobucket.com/albums/ad227/queennicolee/QueenNicole_zpscc45450c.png 23:00, April 17, 2014 (UTC) Re:Affiliation Sure! Here are the wordmarks: *Toradora! *Wallflower *Skip Beat! I will add your wiki's wordmark right away :) [[User:Queennicolee| Queennicolee ]] [[User_talk:Queennicolee|'Talk']] http://i938.photobucket.com/albums/ad227/queennicolee/QueenNicole_zpscc45450c.png 09:06, April 23, 2014 (UTC) :Haha, sure, I've added it as well :) :[[User:Queennicolee| Queennicolee ]] [[User_talk:Queennicolee|'Talk']] http://i938.photobucket.com/albums/ad227/queennicolee/QueenNicole_zpscc45450c.png 07:28, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Re:Guess What? Thanks, Apple! I will use my rights well, I haven't been able to do major contributions these last few days but I'll try to do more contributions later on :) [[User:Queennicolee| Queennicolee ]] [[User_talk:Queennicolee|'Talk']] http://i938.photobucket.com/albums/ad227/queennicolee/QueenNicole_zpscc45450c.png 07:03, May 9, 2014 (UTC)